Pas ordinaire
by Swiny
Summary: Jim est le maître et Sherlock est le Doctor. Cependant, seul Jim est redevenu un Time Lord. Et le maître fera absolument tout pour obtenir son vieil ami Thêta de retour.


**"Crossover Doctor Who/Sherlock: Pas ordinaire"**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'auteur, néanmoins, cette histoire particulière m'appartient.

* * *

James Moriarty, dit Jim pour les intimes, avait un sacré problème. En général, celui-ci était assez simple à deviner. C'était l'ennui. Un ennui que le criminel consultant fuyait comme la peste pour éviter la pourriture de son cerveau. Un ennui terrible qui lui rongeait les entrailles de manière impitoyable.

Néanmoins, ce problème n'était rien face à son problème actuel. Là, on était carrément une catégorie au-dessus dans la catégorie BIG problème. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait été dans la piscine où nulle autre que Carl Power était mort. Un excellent endroit choisi par nulle autre que son adversaire de toujours: Sherlock Holmes. Un ennemi pour qui, pour une raison inexplicable, il avait développé une obsession. C'était comme si dès l'instant où il a vu ces boucles brunes de dos alors qu'il harcelait les policiers pour révéler rien de moins que son premier meurtre, le destin avait voulu qu'il n'oublie jamais le détective. Ce même détective qui était la seule autre personne exactement comme lui dans ce monde ennuyeux et pourri.

Cependant, ce moment semblait presque... Décevant... Sherlock n'avait pas l'air aussi bon qu'il l'avait prévu. Il s'était attendu à des feux d'artifices, à une danse d'une complexité comme nulle autre, à un esprit combatif qui pouvait vraiment le suivre, y compris au niveau de l'éthique. Mais... Le détective semblait trop captivé par John Watson pour vouloir le rejoindre à cette immense partie d'échec humain. Cet idiot préférait rester sur l'échiquier avec le médecin pendant que Jim restait un joueur impuissant attendant un adversaire grandiose.

"-Maudit compagnon stupide." Pensa le consultant criminel sans trop savoir pourquoi. Cela devait être la fatigue dû à 4 jours complet sans sommeil. Quoi d'autres?

Ces derniers temps, la fatigue semblait jouer des tours à Jim. Il entendait parfois une voix lui chuchoter des idées. Ce qui n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose en soi si cela n'était pas accompagné de certains inconvénients majeurs. Il se mettait à rêver en plein jour de plus en plus. Il faisait des cauchemars et avait de plus en plus souvent mal à la tête. En fait, depuis qu'il avait appris le retour de Sherlock, tout son esprit semblait éveillé comme si le détective était devenu une sorte de drogue humaine.

Par moment, Jim levait même les yeux vers les étoiles qu'il adorait observer et rêvait d'aventures dans l'espace. Pas n'importe quels aventures, le genre d'aventure complètement folle et grandiose: des batailles contre des robots exterminateurs, instaurer puis arrêter une invasion alien, déclarer des guerres à des entités surpuissantes... Mais par dessus tout, ces rêveries préférées concernaient une immense planète d'un rouge sanglant magnifique alors qu'il observait les étoiles avec un autre garçon. Par moment, le garçon vieillissait ou changeait de visage comme si le comportement versatile de Moriarty influait aussi sur l'apparence ou la personnalité du jeune homme.

Comment s'appelait-il d'ailleurs? A plusieurs reprises, Jim avait voulu le nommer mais pour une raison étrange, aucun des prénoms qu'il n'avait voulu lui attribuer ne semblait lui convenir. Il laissait tous un goût amer dans le fond de sa gorge et semblait trop lourd comme s'il parlait soudainement une langue étrangère. Alors, James arrêtait d'y réfléchir et pensait à autres choses avant d'attraper un mal de tête horrible qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un idiot jouait du tambours dans sa tête.

Cela allait bien dans un premier temps. Et puis Sébastien, son fidèle sniper et bras droit, lui fit remarquer une chose étrange un matin alors qu'il avait une migraine horrible qui lui vrillait les tempes:

-Patron, je suis vraiment curieux. Pourquoi vous baladez-vous continuellement avec cette vieille montre sur vous? Est-ce pour un prochain piège tendu à Holmes?

Et là, cela devint l'horreur. Jim ne savait pas d'où venait cette montre. Et s'il devait être honnête, il avait complètement oublier son existence avec les années qui passaient impitoyablement avec l'ennui. Cependant, une fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, elle devint impossible à oublier. Elle était un des rares mystère que Jim n'avait jamais pu résoudre enfant. Et quel mystère, une montre qui refusait de s'ouvrir et qui l'attirait aussi sûrement qu'un jeu avec le détective après des semaines d'ennuis?

Jim avait donc fait son unique et seule erreur depuis cette paire de basket prise à un petit tyran. Et dans des éclairs de lumière, alors qu'une certaine montre s'ouvrait, Jim disparu...

Et le maître venait de ressortir de l'oubli

* * *

Joyeux Noël! J'espère que ce prologue est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Commentaires, suggestions, avis... Dans les commentaires ou sur tumblr les loulous!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


End file.
